Truth or Dare
by Chrisy
Summary: Mulder and Scully engage in an interesting game of truth or dare... (old story. 3rd season maybe?)
1. Egg the Whitehouse

DISCLAIMER: Mulder, Scully, Frohike and Spender, belong to Chris   
Carter and 1013 productions. Also to the actors who portray them.  
Please, PLEASE, PLEASE don't sue us! This is only for fun!  
SUMMARY: Our heroes engage in an INTERESTING game of Truth or Dare.   
Which leads to some interesting experiences.  
AUTHORS' NOTE: My friend Trista and I wrote this story a long time ago, so it takes place probably back in the um... 3rd season? I haven't really watched this show since so I figured I'd put a little warning as I dont know what's changed since. Enjoy!  
~~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~  
"Hey Scully, wanna play a game?" Mulder asked his partner, after he   
finished counting the holes on the ceiling. Scully looked up from   
the computer.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Well, it's something to do."  
"Mulder, unlike you, I'm actually doing what I'm supposed to be   
doing. It's a little something called WORK."  
"Where's the fun in that?" Mulder asked. "All work and no play   
makes Dana a dull Fed."  
Scully sighed. "I can have fun sometimes..."  
"Oh, yeah. What's your idea of fun?"  
"How about... Truth or Dare?"  
"Getting daring, huh Scully? No pun intended."  
"So you pick dare?" Scully asked, shutting down her computer.  
"Sure, fine, whatever... I've never been much one for girly games..."  
"Girly games, huh? I dare you to... run into the girl's showers!"  
"What?!"  
"Chicken?"  
"No! But we're going to get in trouble."  
"Correction: You're going to be the one in trouble IF you're caught.  
It's not like it bothers you."  
"I'm going to get you back for that!" He assured her.   
"I'm waiting..." She said, as he walked out the door.  
~~~X~~~  
"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Mulder mumbled, heading for   
the girl's shower room. When he arrived at the door, he took a   
breath before running in and screaming at the top of his lungs.   
He heard the frantic screams of the girls in the showers.   
"I should have warn a mask." He thought, heading for the door   
and back to his office where Scully was laughing hysterically.  
"Your turn!" Mulder said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"It can't be THAT bad, Mulder."  
"I dare you to... Go upstairs and kiss Spender on the lips.   
Bet you wont."  
"Mulder!"  
"At least it's not Skinner."  
"How do you even know if Spender is around."  
"I passed him in the hall while I was coming out of the showers."  
"Alright..." She said, leaving the office.  
~~~X~~~  
Scully looked over at Spender.  
"I'm REALLY sorry about this." She told him.   
"Sorry about what?" He asked, confused.  
"This." She said, before kissing him. She than ran down the hall and   
back to her office.  
"Glad I don't work with her..." He mumbled, still a bit shocked.   
"Idiot! I should have kissed her back!"  
~~~X~~~  
Scully ran into her office, panting. Her face was bright red.  
"You actually did it?!" Mulder asked, surprised. "You kissed him?!"   
Now more of disgusted.  
"Well Mulder, I couldn't let YOU win!"   
"You kissed HIM?!" He asked again.  
'Yes, now get over it! It's your turn."  
"Truth..." Mulder said sheepishly.  
"Afraid of what I would do to you?"  
"Possibly."  
"Um... I'm no good at this. Mulder, do you love me?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Do-you-love-me?"  
"Um.. well... Er...I...Uh...yeah..." Mulder looked up to see her   
reaction. Typical. A raised eyebrow. "But I'm not telling you in what   
sense of the word love."  
"I meant..."   
"It doesn't matter what you MEANT, you didn't specify. I guess you'll   
never know..."  
"God Mulder, you're so immature!" She whined. "Unlike you, I like a   
thrill. Dare again."  
Mulder looked thoughtful, and burst into a sudden fit of laughter.  
"What?" Scully demanded.  
"I shouldn't but..." He started. Frohike would love him forever...   
"I dare you to call up Frohike and get him to go on a date with you!"  
"No way!"  
"Okay. But you lose..."  
"Mulder!" She thought for a second. "Fine." She finally said.  
"Here's the phone!" Mulder said happily handing it to Scully,   
who sighed. She picked up the receiver and closed her eyes,   
as Mulder dialed the number.  
"Offices of the Lone Gunmen, Frohike speaking."  
"Frohike, turn OFF the tape. NOW." Scully ordered.  
"Who is this?" He asked, confused.  
"It's Scully... Um... Do... you... by any chance..." She started,   
not believing that she was actually doing this. "Wanna... go...   
to...dinner...with me... sometime?"  
"Guys! This ISN'T funny! Scully is never gonna ask me on a date,  
so leave me the hell alone!" He yelled, slamming down the phone.  
"He said no..." She said, to her surprise.  
"He said NO?!"  
"He thought it was the others. Poor guy. Was the only chance he   
would have with me."  
"Call him again, to be sure."  
"What?! That wasn't part of the dare!"  
"Yeah it was Scully! It was GET him to go on a date with you."   
He reminded her. She sighed and picked up the receiver and pressed   
redial.   
When he picked up again, she said, "Frohike, this is REALLY Scully!   
And I was serious before."  
"Pick ya up at 7. And if this is a joke, someone's going to pay."   
She hung up the phone.  
"There! I did it... He's picking me up at 7." She informed her partner.  
"I better pick dare." Mulder decided.   
Scully's eyes lit up like Christmas trees. " I dare you to...   
GO EGG THE WHITE HOUSE!" She yelled happily.  
"That's a criminal offence!!!" He whined.  
"I'm stuck with Frohike! Jail sounds really nice right now.   
Unless YOU wanna go out with Frohike..." Her eyes lighting up again.   
"You could even borrow a dress!"  
"I'll take my chances with the white house!"   
"It was worth a try..."  
~~~X~~~  
Mulder looked at the egg in his hand and wondered if Scully was   
having fun on her date with Frohike. He'd be like an octopus...   
all over her. He pitied her, and promised himself that WHEN he   
got arrested, she would be his one phone call.  
"Here goes nothing." He said to himself before taking aim, and   
hitting the wall of the White House. He took another egg from   
his pocket, just as a secret service agent came out of the building.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" the agent yelled,   
at Mulder.  
"Me?" Mulder asked. "Oh! Shit!" He began to run, but the secret   
service guy tackled him.   
"You DO realize you're under arrest?"  
"Yeah... But I know my rights!"  
"I still have to read them to you, or this arrest isn't legal."  
"Damn! It was worth a try!"  
~~~X~~~  
"I hate to break it to you, on your wonderful date with Frohike,   
but you gotta break me out of jail." Mulder informed his partner.  
"Thank you Mulder!" She said hanging up the phone. "I gotta go...   
Mulder is in jail." She told Frohike.  
"Can't you wait a little while?" Frohike begged.  
"He needs me. I'll see ya."  
"Do I get a kiss goodnight?" He asked.  
'Well... I DID kiss Spender, so what the hell?' She thought   
to herself. "Alright Frohike, pucker up."   
"I can't do it!" Frohike exclaimed, running out of the restaurant.  
"God! If I knew I could get rid of him like that, I would have   
asked him to kiss me ages ago!" Scully grabbed her purse and headed   
for the police station.  
~~~X~~~  
"Well Scully, do you still wanna play Truth or Dare?" Mulder asked,   
as she drove him to his apartment.  
"Maybe..."  
~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~ The End ~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~  
So... What do ya think??? Wanna hear more? We've got the ideas,   
all you gotta do is write us! All done, bye-bye!  
"One Man Alone Can't Fight the Future." 


	2. Wine Cooler High

"Scully, are you high?"  
"What?!"  
"Well, even suggesting playing truth or dare again... there   
has to be some sort of drug going through your system."  
"Just these wine coolers..." Scully said, taking another sip   
of hers.  
"How many of those have you had?" Mulder asked, suspiciously.   
"How many did you have in your fridge?"  
"I had a full case!"  
"Well, you don't anymore!" She told him with a laugh.  
"I think they put more alcohol in those things than they   
claim."   
"Can we please play now?" Scully whined. "Pretty please,   
with sunflower seeds on top!"  
"I can't believe I'm doing this again... I'm not going to   
jail again. Truth!"  
"Do you really have a bedroom Mulder?" Scully asked.  
"It's hidden under the clutter around here somewhere..."  
"No! Seriously!"  
"Yeah... I'll show it to you. I don't use it much though."   
He said getting up and walking to a door, which Scully had   
always thought was the closet. "See!" They went inside.   
"Mulder... Where's the bed?"  
"You see that pile of papers? It's under there."  
"I can see why you don't sleep in here," She said turning   
around and heading for the living room again. They both sat   
back down on the couch after Mulder had closed the door to the   
secret bedroom.  
"I'll pick dare." Scully decided.  
"I dare you to... Go out on the balcony and scream out your   
undying love for me!"  
"My undying love for you?" She asked before bursting into   
hysterical laughter.  
"You know... Something like 'I, Dana Scully am madly in love   
with Fox Mulder!'." He explained, as she continued to laugh.  
She made her way to the balcony and yelled, "I, DANA SCULLY   
HAVE OFFICIALLY SLEPT WITH FOX MULDER!!!"  
"SCULLY!!!! Get back in here!!!"  
"You're the one who dared me, Mulder." She told him.  
"I didn't tell you to say THAT!!!"  
"What's so unappealing about that?"  
"I'm just going to drop this subject right now..." He said.  
"Good idea. Truth or dare, Mulder?"  
"Dare, I guess..."  
'I know a really good way so that I win.' Scully thought   
devilishly. "Mulder, I dare you to balance yourself on the   
railing of the balcony."  
"Sure, fine, whatever..." He mumbled, heading towards the   
balcony. Scully watched him, not really thinking he was going   
to do it.   
Than, she saw him climbing the railing. "Shit Mulder, I didn't   
actually mean it! I was just joking!" She yelled at him. By   
than he was balancing on one leg on the railing, with his   
arms out like wings.  
"Look at me Scully! I can fly!" He yelled back at her, giggling   
like a little schoolgirl.   
'And he says the wine coolers went to my head! He only had one!'   
She thought. "Mulder, get your butt down from there! NOW!" She   
yelled.  
"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mommy!" He said   
sticking his tongue out at her. He finally jumped down before   
Scully passed out. "It was YOUR dare!"  
She slapped him across the face. "If you ever do that again,   
I'll murder you with my bare hands!" She threatened.  
"Sounds intriguing. Truth or dare, Scully?"  
"To bring down my blood pressure, I think I'll pick truth."   
"Do you dye your hair?"  
"Why would you think that, Mulder?"  
"Well, your hair IS constantly changing color!"  
"Well... Sometimes... There's a lot about me you don't know   
Mulder."  
"You want me, don't you Scully?!"  
"I don't WANT you Mulder! I've already had one bad date this   
week thanks to you, I don't want to try one with you thanks."  
"I KNEW I shouldn't have had you go on that date with Frohike!"  
"Now I guess you'll never know!" Scully said, mimicking him from   
earlier.  
"I'm bored of this." Mulder whined. "Can we take a break?"  
"What do you wanna do?" Scully asked.  
"Hmmm... How about hangman?!"  
"And you say Truth or Dare is a girly game!"  
"In that case I get to go first!"   
~~~X~~~  
"Aliens Ate Scully?! What?!" Scully asked.  
"Well, it was all I could come up with!" Mulder replied.  
"So, when was I eaten by aliens, Mulder?"  
"It hasn't happened, but... it might!"   
"Than it should have been aliens will eat Scully, or   
aliens might eat Scully."  
"Um... Maybe hangman was a bad idea..."  
"Well, it was your bad idea!"  
"It's a shame not everyone is perfect like YOU, Scully."  
"Oh, shut up Mulder! I'm going home!"  
"No, you're not going anywhere Missy."  
"Why the hell not?!"  
"Scully, do you seriously think you could walk in a straight   
line let alone drive in a straight line!" Mulder asked.  
"Well, sure I can Mulder!" She said, going for the door but   
hitting the wall instead. "Where did that wall come from?"  
"It's always been there Scully."  
"Okay, so maybe I can't walk in a straight line."  
~~~X~~~  
"Mulder!" Scully whined. "My head hurts!"   
"It's a little thing called a hangover Scully."  
"I don't like it! Make it go away!"  
"It's your fault for drinking all those damn wine coolers!"   
He scolded. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature   
there Scully."  
"Mulder, where did you sleep last night?" Scully asked from   
her place on the couch.  
"The floor."  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Do you remember anything from last night, Scully?"  
"Am I supposed to?"  
"Are you sure the wine coolers are the only thing you drank   
last night?"  
"Am I supposed to know?! Do we have to go to work today?"  
"No Scully, it's Saturday."  
"Oh... I thought it was Monday. Wanna play truth or dare?"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mulder screamed.  
"But you said that after you got arrested you'd play truth or   
dare with me again!"  
"And I did! Last night!"  
"I don't remember that!"  
"That's your own fault for drinking the entire case of Wine   
coolers!"  
"Why didn't you stop me?!"  
"Let's just play Truth or Dare, now..."  
"Okay!" Scully said happily. "Truth or Dare, Mulder?"  
"Dare, but first can I go pee?"  
"No! I dare you to pee out the window!!!" She said, laughing.  
"Okay, I think those wine coolers may still be affecting your   
brain."  
"So you wont do it? I win!"  
"Fine..." He said.   
~~~X~~~  
"I can't believe a cop just HAPPENED to be standing outside the   
window." Mulder complained.  
"Well, you're the one who actually did it." Scully teased. "And   
at least I came and bailed you out again!" She said, as they left   
the police station.  
"Remind me to never pick dare if we ever play that game again!"  
"Well, you can't escape me asking you in which way you love me."   
"Hmmm... Dare is sounding awfully nice right now."  
  
~~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~  
So, what do ya think? Was it crap compared to the first one? Or were   
they both crap? Tell us! WE NEED TO KNOW!!! Please!!!  
"We shall find ourselves at the mercy of anything that cannot be filed,  
categorized, or easily referenced." 


	3. Shopping Mall Madness

Mulder looked over at his sleeping partner. He just HAD to bug her   
about her driving skills again.   
"SCULLY!!" Mulder yelled at her. "I'm bored."  
"Then concentrate on your DRIVING, and let me SLEEP," she whined.  
"I HAVE been, but that's boring!!"  
"I'll think of you when I'm sleeping, maybe I'll zap you into my   
dream."  
"There's an idea Scully, but I'm not going to let you sleep!!"  
He put on the radio, which just happened to be playing heavy metal.  
"MULDER! TURN THAT OFF!!!" Scully yelled.  
"WHAT?!" Mulder asked, not being able to hear her over the noise.  
Scully reached over and turned off the radio. "Why the hell did   
you put THAT on!"  
"It woke you up, didn't it?"  
"Yeah..." Scully muttered. "Better than a cold shower."  
"Scul-ly," Mulder whined. "I'm still bored!!!"  
"Want me to drive for awhile?" She asked.   
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
"Why not? That tree jumped out in front of me! I swear!"  
"With all that we've seen, jumping trees isn't one of them."   
Mulder said, trying to be the skeptic. Scully stuck her tongue   
out at him.  
"It wasn't my fault!" She yelled.  
"Changing the subject, you wanna play truth or dare?" Mulder asked,   
quickly.  
"I thought you didn't want to play that anymore."   
"I changed my mind. Truth or dare, Scully?"  
"Dare..."  
"I dare you to... stick your head out the window, and bark and   
pant like a dog."  
Scully shot Mulder a dirty look, and rolled down her window.   
She stuck her head out the window. "Um... Bark, bark?"  
"I meant a REAL bark!" Mulder complained.  
"I'm sorry, Queequeg isn't here anymore."  
"Scully, you have to do it or I win!"  
"Woof, woof!" She said sheepishly.  
"You forgot to pant!" Mulder reminded her. Scully began to   
pant out the window. "Awwwww... That deserves a treat! I've got   
some milkbones!" Mulder joked.  
"Oh, so you've given up on sunflower seeds, have you?" Scully asked,   
pulling her head back inside and rolling up the window.  
"No... Milkbones taste REALLY bad."  
"I bet you know that from personal experience."  
"I choose dare... but one milkbone in a lifetime is enough for me."  
Scully thought for a moment. "Alright, I dare you to let me drive."  
"But Scully! We need this car in one piece when we bring it back to the  
rental place!"  
"Okay than... I win!" She said, happily. Mulder pulled over.   
"Your turn to drive." He said, sadly. She got in the driver's seat.   
"But first, do you happen to have a rosary with you?"  
"MULDER!" She yelled. "I'm a perfectly fine driver."  
"Sure, fine, whatever. Now, what do you pick?"   
"Truth."  
"Good... I couldn't really give you a good dare while you're driving,   
now could I?"  
"Just drop it, alright Mulder?"  
"Do you dream about me?"  
"Why the hell would I do that?! I get enough nightmares as it is."  
"Scully! That was mean!"  
"Well, you've been bugging me about my driving all night, so we're   
even! Truth of dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Was there ever a time when you were a skeptic?"  
"NO, NEVER, NOT A CHANCE!" He yelled, than sniffled. "How could   
you ever think such a thing?"  
"Alright Mulder... A bit sensitive much?"  
"Wow Scully! I didn't know you talked like a valley girl!"  
"Like, of course I do!" Scully said, whipping her hair back.  
"Now, you're just scaring me... watch where you're going... there's an   
old man crossing the road."  
"I know Mulder... I wasn't going to hit him! Dare..."  
"I dare you to let me have a break from your driving. Pull into that   
shopping center."  
"Now, THAT was a crappy dare, Mulder..."  
"I wanted to go shopping." He said, snikering.  
"Alright, we'll go SHOPPING." She said, pulling into the parking lot.  
~~~X~~~  
"I still don't see why you dared me to buy a dress..." Scully said,   
confused.  
"Neither do I... it just felt like something I should make you do."  
"Maybe I just have dared YOU to buy a dress." Scully joked.  
"Yeah... I can see it now... Me running around in a little pink tutu."   
Mulder started to laugh.  
"What is your secret dream to star in a Annie Lennix music video?"   
Scully asked.  
"Annie who?"  
"Never mind..." They sat down on a bench, while Mulder ate a ice cream   
cone. "Truth or dare, Mulder?" Scully asked.  
"Uh, truth."  
"Do you love me, ROMANTICLY?"  
"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."  
"Than, I win! I WIN!!!!! YAY!!!" Scully yelled, happily skipping   
around the food court. Mulder sighed.  
"No, you don't..." He said. She came back over to him. "I do have some  
attraction to you ROMANTICLY, but only because I'm a man and you're a   
woman and there bound to be some attraction there... Besides, you're   
talking to a guy who spends his time watches porno movies."  
"I guess you're right... It's just basic human instinct. I'll pick   
truth as well."  
"Hmmm... Other than basic human attraction, do you love me in the   
romantic sense?" Mulder asked. Scully blushed.  
"Sometimes..."  
"Remind me next time not to call you when I go into shock, naked   
in a bathtub..."  
"I didn't look... Much..."  
"SCULLY! That's revolting!"  
"You'd do the same thing... Probably even look more than I did!"  
"Probably." Mulder said with a smile.  
"I suddenly feel very uncomfortable."  
"Come on, Scully! When would YOU need me in a bind, when you're   
naked?"  
"Good point... Trying to keep it to that once..."  
"I was too busy to look." Mulder admitted. There was an awkward   
silence. "Um... how about we change the subject? Dare."  
"Run around the mall screaming: The aliens are attacking!!! They're   
going to kill us all!!! The aliens are coming!!! Everyone hide!!!   
RUN!!!!"  
"But Scully! I'm going to look like an idiot!"  
"You always do Mulder..."  
"Fine..." He jumped up and began to run around, franticly pointing   
at Scully. "THE SCULLYS ARE ATTACKING!!!! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL   
US ALL!!! THE SCULLYS ARE COMING!!!! EVERYONE HIDE!!! RUN!!!! DO  
SOMETHING!!!! SCULLY IS AN ALIEN!!!!" Mulder yelled. A couple of   
people began to look frightened, not sure who they really should   
be frightened of.  
"Okay Mulder... Time to take your medicine now..." Scully said, trying   
to divert the attention of the crowd.  
"You're an alien!!! I can't take medicine from you!!! You're trying   
to make me one of you!!!! NO!!!!!" He cried, playing along.  
"Now Mulder, you know there is no such thing as aliens and they   
aren't out to get you. Now, if you behave, I'll buy you some   
sunflower seeds." By now most of the store owners had gone back   
to their work, and shoppers had began to wander away.  
"Yay!!!" Mulder exclaimed jumping up and down.   
~~~X~~~  
Mulder sat happily eating his sunflower seeds on a small bench in   
the food court. "So, truth or dare Scully?" He asked.  
"Dare I guess..."  
"I dare you to eat handful of sunflower seeds!"  
"But Mulder! Those things are disgusting!"  
"Come on Scully... I'll win." He reminded her. She sighed and   
dug her hand into the bag. When she finished, he asked, "Was it   
THAT bad?"  
"Yes! It was! I'm going to get you for that!"  
"At least you didn't have to make the entire mall think you   
were nuts!"  
"Well, at least they know the truth!"  
"Scully!" Mulder whined. "You're being mean!"  
"Grow up Mulder!" Scully snapped. Mulder put on his wounded puppy   
dog face.   
Mulder sniffled. "I pick dare."  
"Um... I dare you to steal a bag of sunflower seeds from the   
drugstore!"  
"You know Scully this is the third time you've made me do something   
illegal!"  
"I have a bad temper, what can I say?"  
~~~X~~~  
"You know Mulder, you're really lucky that the store clerk let you   
off because he thought you belonged in a mental institution." Scully   
said, as she signed some papers letting Mulder out of jail.   
"It's your fault," He said, grumpily.  
"You didn't have to do it."  
"Oh, like I'd really let YOU win..."  
~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~ The End ~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~  
  
Hey, do you think a forth will be coming??? Maybe it will have   
something to do with a park... And streaking... hehehe  
  
"What do you think if we called in a bomb threat to Houston. I   
think it's free beer night at the astrodome." 


	4. Down In The Park

"So Spooky, who's she?" Casey asked, as Mulder and Scully sat down   
at the bar.  
"Spooky?" Scully asked. Mulder groaned.  
"This is Mrs. Spooky, my partner." He said, with a smile.  
"Partner how?"  
"We work together..." Scully answered. Casey had blank look on her   
face. "In the FBI..." She added.  
"Oh... Spooky forgot to tell me that."  
"Stop calling me Spooky." Mulder whined.  
"Sure, fine, whatever, Spooky." Scully said, sticking her tongue out   
at him.  
"Hmm... somebody's acting immature tonight."  
"Shut up, Mulder."  
"Make me."  
"Um... are you two going to order or what?"  
"The usual." Mulder told her.  
"YOU have a usual?" Scully asked.  
"He comes in here often, you didn't know that?" Casey asked.  
"No, I didn't but he doesn't tell me a lot of things."  
"You two are acting like an old married couple."  
"HEY!" They shouted simultaneously.  
"Yikes..."  
"That's what you get for working with someone for six years." Mulder  
explained.  
"Amazingly he's still alive after six years..." Scully said under her   
breath. "Pina Colada." She told Casey. Casey went to get their drinks.  
"So, why are we here Mulder?"  
"Well, it's better than playing truth or dare."  
"Hey! There's an idea!"  
"Scully! Everytime we play I get thrown in jail. Besides how can we   
play in a bar?"  
"We played in a mall, and in a car. I'm sure we could play here..."  
"Point taken. But Scul-ly!"  
"But Mul-der!"  
"Fine..."  
"Here's your drinks. What are you two doing this evening?" Casey   
asked.  
"Well, we were going to make out here on the counter, but Scully   
decided against that idea. Now we are going to play an action-packed   
game of truth or dare." Mulder told her.  
"Well, you two enjoy yourselves, I'm going to... go talk to that  
weird-looking guy over there..." Casey said, hurrying away.  
"I guess we scared her off..."  
"At least she didn't want to play too..." Mulder said. "You go first,   
truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to drink that weird drink you got there in... 5 seconds!"  
"Mulder, what kinda dare is that?"  
"I don't know, but it's going to be pretty damn entertaining for me."  
"I'm not surprised... from what I've seen what passes for   
entertainment with you."  
"Hey! Just do okay Scully?"  
"Fine... But if I puke afterwards it's going to be all over you." She   
said, before she drank the Pina Colada.   
"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Mulder cheered her on.  
"Fuck you, Mulder." She said, when she was done.  
"Alright, note to self, alcohol and Scully DON'T MIX."  
Scully took a deep breath. "Truth or Dare, Mulder?"  
"I'm going to regret this but, dare."  
"I dare you to stand on a chair and sing... WANNABE!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Anything but Spice Girls."  
"Spice girls or Backstreet Boys, your choice."  
"Uh... well, Wannabe it is." He stood up on his chair and began to   
sing, "If you wannabe my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Making   
lust forever, friendship never ends..."   
"Yikes Mulder! You know that song pretty well don't ya?" Scully   
teased.   
"The girls who live below me play them all the time."  
"Yeah, sure Mulder... I believe you."  
"Truth or dare, Scully?"  
"I think I'll pick Truth for a change."  
"If you were stranded on a desert island, who would you want to be   
stranded with?"  
"Hmm... that's a hard one... Well, that David Duchovny guy is pretty   
cute."  
"Jeez that guy has a BIG nose! Have you ever noticed that?"  
"Not as big as yours Mulder."  
  
~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~  
The next day, Scully sat happily eating her lunch, as Mulder tried to   
figure out why they were sitting in the park.  
"Scully, why did we have to come out here to eat lunch? The bugs are   
eating more of it than I am."  
"Good way of losing weight, huh Mulder? It's such a nice day, it would   
be a shame to stay indoors."  
"Shut up, Scully." Mulder snapped. Scully shot him her own version of   
his wounded puppy dog face.  
"I swear men must get some form of PMS." She proclaimed.  
"Sure, fine, whatever." Mulder said. They sat in silence for awhile   
eating their lunches, Mulder swatting away flies.  
"Mul-der... I'm bored..." Scully whined, breaking the silence.  
"Well, you're the one who wanted to come out here."  
"Yeah, well I'm bored. I'm aloud to change my mind aren't I?"  
"No! I'm the one who's supposed to change his mind all the time!"  
"...I know! Let's play truth or dare!"  
"NO!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!" Mulder yelled, doing a fake death scene.   
"Aw... Come on! Or else I'll do an autopsy on you!!!"  
"Scully, that's disgusting! Fine, I'll play. But I don't wanna get   
arrested AGAIN!" He whined.  
"Truth or Dare, Mulder?"  
"So you're just going to ignore the fact that I'm going to get   
arrested again?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded. "Dare."  
"Do a ballet dance routine on the picnic table!!!" Scully exclaimed.  
"How did you know I took ballet lessons?!" Mulder demanded. Scully   
burst out laughing.  
"YOU TOOK BALLET?!"  
"Oops... you DON'T know that!"  
"Hmmm... Good piece of black mail..."  
"Hey! Fine, I'll do it... But can I wait till those kids go away?"   
Mulder begged motioning towards some teenagers sitting under a   
nearby tree.  
"No! You need an audience!" Scully giggled. Mulder groaned. He walked   
over to the picnic table, and started doing pirouettes. Meanwhile   
Scully was laughing her head off , along with the teenagers under   
the nearby tree.  
"Scul-ly... Can I stop now? I'm going to make myself sick if I keep  
spinning." Mulder whined.  
"Okay." She said, still laughing hysterically. Mulder sat down   
next to her.   
"You're going to pay for that..."  
"Oh... I'm scared!" Scully said, sarcastically.  
"You should be!" He said, evilly.  
"Sure, fine, whatever."   
"Okay, this is just getting old. Neither of us are EVER get the   
other win."  
"What are you trying to say, Scully? You don't want to play   
anymore?"  
"Well, I'm not saying THAT, but maybe we should end this in   
a tie or something."  
"Well, how should we end? It's got to be something really... big."  
"Like what?"  
~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~  
That night, in the park.  
"I can't believe we're doing this, Mulder."  
"If you're chicken, you don't have to do this. But I win."  
"I can do this, if you can."  
"Fine... But you know something Scully. You could get up from behind   
that tree!"  
"You're the one behind the tree!"  
"Oh, we've both seen it before Scully."  
Scully groaned, and they both started running.  
"Wouldn't my mother be proud of me now..." Mulder said.  
"Yeah, running around in your birthday suit. Really something to be   
proud of."  
~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~  
"Jail again... They're going to have to name a cell after me." Mulder  
complained.  
"I didn't force you to do anything, did I Mulder? Nooooo... I didn't."  
"Let's just hope Skinner gets here soon, so we can get out of here."  
"What makes you think I'm going to get you out of there?" Skinner   
asked, coming into the room.  
"Because we are your best agents, and it would look pretty bad if we   
didn't come to work tomorrow because we were in jail."  
Skinner sighed. "Well you two got yourselves arrested."  
"It was Mulder's fault."  
"No way! It was your fault Scully!"  
"Was not! It was your idea!"  
"Well, it was your idea to end this in a tie!"  
"I didn't mean something illegal!"  
"Well, that didn't stop you from getting ME thrown into jail those   
past three times!"  
"I didn't hold a gun to your head!"  
"Well, I wasn't about to let YOU win!"  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! If you two promise to shut up I'll bail you out."   
Skinner yelled.  
"Okay!" They both cheered.  
"But I want to see you two in my office tomorrow morning!"  
"Uh oh..."  
~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~ The End ~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~  
  
Anyone wanna hear about Mulder, Scully AND Skinner playing Truth   
or Dare? Well, tune in next week when we post our next part of   
Truth or Dare! Wait till Jana Cassidy sees what we are going to   
do to her office!  
  
"Gotta train for this kind of heavy lifting." 


	5. The Final Dare

"So, Mulder... How much trouble do you think we're in?"  
"A lot? Especially after he sees my criminal record."  
"Good point." Scully agreed. The two agents were waiting in   
Skinner's office for him to show up.   
"Well, at least we tied the truth or dare game!"  
"I must say, it was a pretty stupid way of evening the game.   
Besides it was..." Scully trailed off as their incredibly angry   
boss walked into the office.  
"So, explain this. How did you two get thrown in jail because   
of a game? What kind of game makes you run around naked in the park?!"  
Skinner asked, as he sat down.   
"Well sir, it was all Mulder's fault. He was the one who thought up the  
stupid dare!"  
"A Dare? Were all of Agent Mulder's previous arrests because of a dare?"  
"Now THOSE were Scully's fault!"  
Skinner pulled a small bottle out of his desk drawer, and popped three  
extra-strength Advils in his mouth, which he kept in his office,   
specifically for when he had to talk to them.  
"You do realize the limit for those at one time is two, right?"   
Scully asked, her doctor instincts kicking in.  
"It's necessary." He said.  
"We're in A LOT of trouble." Mulder whined.  
"Well, sir, have you ever actually PLAYED truth or dare? It's a   
great way to relax... maybe get rid of that headache."  
"I'm not sure anything could get rid of my headache at the moment..."  
"Well, maybe we should come back later..." Mulder suggested."In   
the meantime, Scully and I will just play a game."  
"For professional reasons, as in I want to know how the hell you   
two get yourselves arrested playing a kid's game, I'll play   
Truth or Dare with you two."  
"Does that mean I'm going to get arrested again?" Mulder asked.   
"Okay, first and only rule, Nothing illegal." Skinner proclaimed.  
"Damn! I had a good one!" Scully whined.  
"How 'bout you go first." Mulder suggested to Skinner. "Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare."  
Scully started laughing and whispered something to Mulder, who started  
laughing as well.  
"What?!" Skinner demanded.  
"Have you ever heard of the Backstreet boys?" Scully asked.  
"My niece listens to them."  
"Alright, than you have to sing one of their songs!" Scully exclaimed  
starting to giggle.  
"You want me to sing Backstreet boys?!"   
"Jeez, this is going to be a quick game! We win already!"  
"I'll sing, the damn song, alright?"  
Mulder and Scully clapped. "Presenting the missing Backstreet boy,   
Assistant Director Skinner!"   
"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine,  
I'm leaving my life in your hands,  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind,  
Risking it all in a glance.  
How you got me blind is still a mystery,  
I can't get you out of my head,  
Don't care what is written in your history,  
As long as you're here with me..."  
"STOP!!! NO MORE!!!" The other two yelled, their hands over their   
ears. It was all they could handle of the Backstreet boys.  
"What next? Scully singing Spice Girls." Skinner mumbled.  
"Yeah! SCULLY SPICE!!!" Mulder yelled happily. "You could replace Geri!"  
"Yeah, you'd just love that wouldn't you Mulder."  
"Oooo... I'm getting a visual."  
"MULDER! Get your perverted mind out of the gutter!!!" Scully yelled.  
"But Scully..." Mulder started, but decided not to incriminate   
himself any further in front of his boss. "Um... I'll go next, uh,  
dare."  
"But I wanted to go next!" Scully whined.  
"How about if I make up a dare for the both of you?" Skinner suggested.  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other. "Okay."  
"I know! You two can wear each others clothes!"  
"What?! How the hell are we going to pull that off?!"  
"Well, you go to the handicapped washrooms on the other side of the   
building and change into the others clothes, than come back here to   
show me you've actually done it."  
"But sir!!!"   
"Okay than, I win."  
Scully shrugged. "Fine. I'll do it."  
"Yeah, well you're not the one who has to put on a skirt!"  
"Mulder, I'm already WEARING a skirt..."  
"Oh yeah... I guess I'll do it too..."  
~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~  
"Scul-ly..." Mulder whined. "This is REALLY embarrassing."   
"I know Mulder."  
"Everyone is looking at us!"  
"If you saw a guy walking down the hall in woman's clothing, wouldn't   
you be staring at him?"  
"Okay, so now it's fine for woman to be walking around in men's  
clothing?"  
"No, but it looks better than men in woman's clothing. And by the way   
Mulder, if you're going to start wearing skirts, you need to shave your  
legs."  
"I'm not exactly planning on wearing skirts on a regular basis, Scully."  
"I REALLY hope not Mulder." Scully said, as they entered the office.   
Skinner started laughing.  
"I didn't expect the two of you to actually do it!"  
"Well, we did. And Scully's skirt is giving me a wedgy so can we go   
change now?" Mulder asked.  
"Thanks for sharing Mulder..."  
"Alright, you two can go change." Skinner said, still laughing.  
~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~  
"Nice to be back in my own clothes again." Mulder commented.  
"Mulder! You stretched my clothes!"  
"Not my fault you're tiny..."  
"I'm going to punch you!"  
"I'd like to see you try!" Mulder teased, as they walked back into the  
office.  
"So, I guess it's my turn. I'll take dare." Skinner said.  
"Yep..." The two of them said evilly.  
"I can see how you two end up in jail. You never turn down a dare."  
"No, we don't. We'd lose if we did, and we don't want to give each   
other the satisfaction of winning." Scully explained.  
"I've got it!" Mulder exclaimed.  
"Oh, oh... I'm trouble now..."   
~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~  
Skinner turned around and looked at his two accomplices.   
"I'm going to be in a lot of trouble..." He whined.  
"That's probably why no one else would play truth or dare with us.   
We get revenge." Mulder explained, as he and Scully both handed   
him a roll of toilet paper.   
"But, Jana Cassidy is my superior!"   
"Should have thought of that before you pissed us off."  
"Why HER office?!"  
"She was mean to us." Scully whined. Skinner just made funny noises   
and looked like he was about to cry. "So, hurry up and get this done,   
before she comes back from her meeting."  
~~~X~~~X~~~X~~~  
"Since you teamed up on me AGAIN, you'll go together. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare." They said at the same time, not noticing the evil grin on   
Skinner's face.  
"I dare you to... Kiss each other!"  
"WHAT?!"   
"Come on... you wouldn't let ME of all people win, would you?"  
"No, but I can't kiss HER!" Mulder whined.  
"You can't be serious! This is against the rules!"  
"And toilet papering Assistant Director Cassidy's office isn't?   
Not like you two follow the rules anyway!"  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other.   
"This is DISCUSTING." Scully commented.   
"I thought you said, you loved me."  
"MULDER!" She shouted, embarrassed. Only because Skinner was there.  
"Well, Scully... we might as well get this over with."  
"Yeah..."   
"You DID kiss Spender didn't you?"  
"Fine than, Pucker up." Scully sighed as he didn't run away like  
Frohike.  
They leaned in closer to kiss each other. And they did for a split   
second but they pulled away.  
"I CAN'T!!!!!" They both yelled.  
"I win!!!" Skinner exclaimed, happily.  
"Our lips touched! Doesn't that count for anything?!" Scully complained.  
Mulder was too busy whipping off his lips and spitting all over   
Skinner's office. "Mulder grow up!" She ordered.  
"But Scully! That was the single most revolting moment in my entire  
life!"  
"Oh, thanks... Get over it Mulder."  
"But Scully!!!" He whined again. "Kissing you is like kissing my  
sister!"  
"I don't even want to think about that Mulder."  
The secretary came into the office. "Sir, Assistant Director Cassidy   
wants to see you and Agents Mulder and Scully in her office immediately.  
"Oh, shit." They all said in unison.   
"We are in A LOT of trouble." Skinner said.  
They walked slowly down the hall, looking as if they were on their way  
to their own funeral. And with Jana Cassidy, who knows...   
Maybe it will be..."  
~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~ The End ~~~~~X~~~~~X~~~~~  
Trista: Hahaha!!! I got them to kiss! Well, not really but it's   
close enough for me!  
Chrisy: Yuck... Sometimes you REALLY need a life Trista... in the   
worst way.   
Trista: Never said they had to enjoy the kiss, did I?"  
Chrisy: * sigh * I'll never understand you shippers... Well, we'll   
see you people in out next story, if this chapter hasn't scared   
you off. We aren't quite sure what we'll be writing next, so it'll be a  
surprize!  
Trista: They kissed, they kissed, they kissed, they kissed!   
Chrisy: Shut up or I'll hit you with the keyboard again.  
Trista: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
